Too Late
by AnaP.Pascuim
Summary: Por uma escolha errada, Edward deixa a cidade de Forks para viver uma nova vida. Porém, os anos se passam e ele se dá conta de que o que realmente importava em sua vida ainda estava na cidade pacata onde viveu sua infância. Com apenas a esperança nas mãos, ele retorna a cidade a procura da única coisa que realmente lhe importava: Isabella Swan.


**Título: **Too Late

**Autora: **Ana Paula Pascuim

**Beta:** Beatriz Vieira (Amabile)

**Classificação: **K

**Sinopse: **Por uma escolha errada, Edward deixa a cidade de Forks para viver uma nova vida. Porém, os anos se passam e ele se dá conta de que o que realmente importava em sua vida ainda estava na cidade pacata onde viveu sua infância. Com apenas a esperança nas mãos, ele retorna a cidade a procura da única coisa que realmente lhe importava: Isabella Swan.

**Essa one shot faz parte do Projeto de One Shot Oculta. Você encontra o resto das fics participantes no profile .net(/)~oneshotoculta**

**N/A: **Eu gostaria de agradecer aos meus amores que me ajudaram, Carine, minha diva que me aguentou com essa one por dias, e a Bia, minha florzinha que betou a one e dividiu comigo o sofrimento de fazer algo bem feito. Love you girls *—* Mais notas embaixo.

* * *

Depois de nove anos, Edward Cullen adentrava novamente na cidade de Forks. Apesar da alta velocidade em seu carro, as imagens que passavam ao lado de sua janela eram muito familiares: as mesmas árvores num tom de verde escuro; as mesmas pessoas andando pela rua, encapuzadas para se protegerem da garoa; a mesma visão de que tudo parecia extremamente úmido.

De repente, Edward se deu conta do quanto sentia falta de tudo aquilo. Um dos motivos de ter abandonado sua cidade era o fato de que ela sempre lhe pareceu pacata e verde demais. Ele queria ver outras coisas e respirar outros ares, mas quando estava novamente ali, passeando pelas ruas de Forks, se sentia em casa. Ele estava em seu lar.

Mas o principal motivo para ele retornar às suas origens não era a nostalgia presente em seu coração, mas sim outra coisa alojada ali. Ele sentia falta de algo em específico. Não uma coisa, um _alguém_.

Isabella Swan foi a primeira amiga de Edward quando ele e sua família chegaram à Forks. Suas casas eram vizinhas, e em poucos dias os dois viram um no outro uma ótima companhia para passar as tardes. A amizade foi crescendo, e com os anos eles passaram a ser além de companheiros, confidentes. Era fácil para ambos revelar coisas entre eles que seria impossível com qualquer outra pessoa.

E a cumplicidade mudou para algo maior quando Edward resolveu chamar Bella de namorada. O relacionamento, a cada dia que passava, se tornava mais intenso e mais sólido.

Entretanto, a intensidade de sentimentos de repente pareceu não atingir mais ambos com a mesma força. Como Edward era dois anos mais velho, a oportunidade de fugir de Forks para uma nova cidade e uma nova vida surgiu antes. Ele não hesitou em agarrá-la com afinco, mesmo que isso tenha trazido lágrimas de dor e abandono aos olhos de sua amada.

Então, tudo mudou para ele. Pessoas novas entraram em sua vida, experiências excitantes eram vividas a cada dia, e muitas novas informações foram colocadas naquele cérebro pensante. Edward se sentia realizado por conseguir ter superado todas as expectativas que tinha ao se ver em um lugar novo.

Porém, as coisas não estavam completamente perfeitas.

Um pequeno espaço em seu coração permanecia vazio e intocável. Edward sabia qual era o motivo, mas a todo instante o afastava de sua mente. Chegou um tempo em que ele resolveu procurar o que faltava em diversas mulheres. Com algumas ele apenas gastava uma noite, com outras, pensava ter encontrado o que estava perdido, massempre se dava conta de que o que o atraía pra aquela mulher era uma das inúmeras características que pertencia realmente a Isabella Swan.

E apenas essa pequena parte dela não era suficiente.

Foi então que Edward percebeu que o que havia feito há anos atrás havia sido uma idiotice. Ele não se arrependia nem um pouco de ter conhecido um novo mundo, mas se deu conta de que se tivesse sido apenas um pouco mais paciente, poderia ter desfrutado de tudo isso com alguém. Com _aquele _alguém.

Então, usou de uma filosofia barata para decidir o que fazer: _nunca é tarde demais_. Talvez, sua volta a Forks fosse em vão, mas ele queria pelo menos tentar mais uma vez, pedir apenas mais uma chance. Queria recuperar o tempo que havia perdido longe de Bella, dando todo o amor e carinho que estava em seu alcance. Ele estava pronto para receber um não, mas estava ainda mais esperançoso com um sim.

Ele se encaminhou, então, para a o lugar que, em sua memória, era a única floricultura da cidade. A loja parecia ter ganhado um ar completamente diferente com apenas uma mão de tinta e um letreiro mais luminoso. Pegando sua carteira ele se dirigiu para dentro dela, pensando exatamente no buquê que presentearia Bella: Jasmins. Suas preferidas dentre as tantas flores que ela amava.

A moça atrás do balcão imediatamente se virou ao ouvir o sino da porta quando Edward entrou, e umaexpressão de surpresa se refletiu em ambas as feições. Quem estava parada ali era a própria Isabella.

Ela estava exatamente como Edward se lembrava, com poucas mudanças. Seus longos cabelos castanhos caiam sobre seus ombros, fazendo um perfeito contraste com sua pele alva. Seus olhos, grandes e de um castanho profundo, tinham além de surpresa, o brilho característico de Bella. Suas curvas estavam ligeiramente mais acentuadas, mas seu corpo ainda era pequeno e delicado.

— Edward? — Ouvir seu nome sair daqueles lábios levemente desproporcionais na parte superior levou um arrepio percorrer a espinha de Edward. Ele ainda se perguntava por que havia se privado daquela voz por tanto tempo.

— Oi, Bella. — Ele respondeu, sorrindo.

O sorriso que recebeu de volta foi tímido, mas para Edward, ele era radiante e perfeito. Sua maior vontade era correr até ela e dizer o quanto sentia sua falta. Queria poder pegá-la entre seus braços e segurá-la com força, como se Bella lhe pertencesse. Mas ele não queria parecer desesperado demais, então apenas deu alguns passos chegando a uma distância longa demais para sentir novamente o cheiro dela.

— Por que voltou? — Ela disse de supetão, mas não surpreendendo Edward com a sua pergunta. Ele estava pronto para reações hostis.

— Eu... precisava falar com você novamente Bella.

Por pouco, Bella não bufou. Apesar de estar se sentindo completamente excitada por ver Edward ali, na sua frente, ela não havia esquecido o fato de que ele havia a deixado sem piedade há anos atrás. O sentimento que nutria por ele ainda estava vivo, ela pode constatar, mas ele trouxe para seu coração mais dores do que alegrias.

— Pode falar. — Ela disse, tentando não ser doce e nem grossa demais.

— Eu quero outra chance. Sei que você deve me odiar, mas eu só preciso conversar com você mais uma vez.

Ele estava implorando. Isso era sempre o que Bella imaginava em suas noites mal dormidas: Edward voltando, pedindo outra chance. Ele se sentindo arrependido por toda a frustração que a fez passar. Ele com pelo menos um décimo da agonia que ela havia sentido todos esses anos.

Só que ela não esperava que tudo isso fosse se realizar. A fantasia de ter um Edward redimido era apenas um combustível para que ela pudesse dormir em paz todas as noites, e não um desejo profundo. Agora que tudo o que foi criado em sua mente estava realmente acontecendo, Bella estava perdida.

De repente, um movimento atrás de seu corpo a fez despertar e voltar para a realidade. Duas mãos enlaçaram sua cintura, e por um segundo ela ficou feliz em ver os olhos verdes de Edward fumegantes por aquelas mãos nãos serem as suas.

Porém, a vontade de pedir para que James as retirasse dali era mais forte do que sua vontade de vingança.

— Edward, eu vou me casar. — Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso, como se tivesse apenas transmitindo a novidade para qualquer outro cidadão de Forks. — Esse é James, meu noivo. James, esse é Edward, aquele meu vizinho que eu te disse.

Com um aceno de cabeça, Edward deixou claro que não queria um contato maior com seu novo concorrente. Apesar de a informação tê-lo pego de surpresa, ele se manteve firme em seu objetivo. Bella não parecia confortável com aquelas mãos em sua cintura, e Edward conhecia todos os sinais que ela fazia: seu lábio inferior preso entre seus dentes indicava que ela estava nervosa; seu olhar vago mostrava que ela não queria encará-lo, para não lhe mostrar todos os sentimentos que passavam por seu coração; sua postura rígida mostrava que ela queria que o tal James se afastasse, mas não queria dizer nada para não magoá-lo.

— Muito prazer Edward, Bella me falou de você. — James se manifestou, tentando ser simpático com o dono do nome que ele ouvia raramente.

— Então, quando é o casamento? — Edward perguntou, ignorando totalmente a fala de James na conversa.

— Daqui uma semana. — Ele recebeu a resposta de James, que fez questão de estampar um sorriso enorme em seus lábios, beijando logo em seguida o topo da cabeça de Bella.

Edward reprimiu a vontade de soltar um palavrão alto. Sua situação era mais complicada do que imaginava, e sabia que não seria uma tarefa fácil fazer Bella recuar em um compromisso que beirava tanta seriedade. Naquele momento, ele pensou em sair por aquela porta e nunca mais voltar. Seguir sua vida longe de Forks, se contentando com uma substituta para Bella.

Porém, Bella deu um deslize em seu autocontrole e encarou Edward. Naquele mísero segundo ele pode ver tudo o que ela sentia. Ela ainda gostava dele, mais do que queria. Gostava também de James e não queria magoá-lo, mas a vontade de estar novamente nos braços de Edward era forte e praticamente dominante sobre seu corpo. E ali, naquelas orbes castanhas, ele pode ver uma súplica. Bella estava se casando, mas aquele não era seu real desejo. Ela parecia ter visto em Edward não apenas o homem que ela ainda amava, mas também uma libertação de toda aquela situação.

Foi então que Edward decidiu lutar.

— Você pode vir, se quiser. Quantos dias ficará na cidade? — James questionou, ainda com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto.

— O tempo que for preciso. — Edward respondeu, também sorrindo.

— Ótimo, então você está convidado!

— Obrigado. — Edward respondeu, cordialmente.

— Bem, se me dão licença, eu tenho alguns assuntos para resolver. Bella, nos vemos no jantar?

Ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça, dando um sorriso tímido. James então se inclinou, encostando rapidamente seus lábios nos dela.

— Foi um prazer te conhecer Edward. Nos vemos no casamento. — James saiu da floricultura, fazendo o sino soar novamente.

Bella finalmente pode soltar o ar que estava preso em seus pulmões durante toda a interação entre os dois. Ela estava realmente grata por nunca ter contado detalhes do seu envolvimento com Edward para James, porque não iria suportar uma troca de farpas maior entre eles.

— Parabéns pelo casamento. — Edward disse, tentando disfarçar a tensão em sua voz com todo o sarcasmo que empregou na frase.

— Eu sei que você não quer falar de James. — Bella foi direta, tentando afastar todas as indiretas e as outras possíveis frases sarcásticas que Edward faria questão de dizer.

— Então você irá se encontrar comigo? Para conversar, quero dizer.

Bella ponderou a proposta por um tempo. Ela queria conversar com Edward, pois sentia falta de sua presença e de sua voz. Ela queria conversar porque queria colocar em pratos limpos todos esses anos de abandono e de dor. Ela queria conversar com ele simplesmente porque precisava de alguém para falar. Mas Bella sabia que era fraca; sabia que se ele tentasse algo a mais, ela cederia aos seus encantos, afinal, ela nunca havia deixado de amá-lo.

— Sim, eu vou. — Ela soltou de uma vez, para evitar arrependimentos. — Sexta antes do casamento eu tenho o dia livre. Posso conversar alguns minutos com você.

O sorriso que Edward abriu em seus lábios era radiante, mas ele sabia que ainda não havia vencido. Ele precisava de seus argumentos muito bem justificados para que Bella pelo menos adiasse toda a cerimônia e resolvesse migrar de noivo. Não seria uma tarefa fácil, pois ele conhecia aquela garota e sabia que apesar de tudo, ela tinha um coração enorme que não deixaria alguém sofrer.

Porém, Edward ainda repetia em sua mente: _nunca é tarde demais_.

...

Cinco dias de repente se tornaram uma eternidade para Edward. Estar ao lado da casa onde os preparativos para o casamento da mulher que ele amava era uma ótima forma de testar sua paciência e seu autocontrole. Ele sabia que devia estar pensando no que falar para Bella, mas a todo instante sua mãe lhe pedia ajuda em algo que estava diretamente ligado à cerimônia.

Passear pelo quintal da casa dos Swan e não falar com Bella era o maior desafio. Ela sempre estava por ali, concentrada em todos os detalhes como se aquilo fosse sua vida. James sempre estava atrás dela, com uma mão que parecia ter sido grudada com uma super cola em sua cintura. E o sorriso de orgulho estampado em seu rosto deixava Edward cada vez mais zangado com toda aquela situação.

Bella, por sua vez, se sentia mais irritadaa cada olhadela na direção de Edward. No começo, ela achava estar feliz por ter sempre a presença constante dele novamente, mas depois de pouco tempo o sentimento começou a se tornar obscuro. Estar ali, tão próximo dela, parecia uma afronta. Ele não tinha o direito de estar ao seu lado naquele momento. Olhar para ele a fazia se lembrar de como ele não hesitou em deixá-la há anos. E por que diabos agora ele poderia estar ajudando nos preparativos de seu casamento?

Ela pensou seriamente em cancelar o encontro na sexta. Apesar de ter esse dia realmente livre, pois todos queriam que ela descansasse para o seu grande dia e a ideia de estar com Edward novamente parecia errada. Porém, todo o ódio que veio a tona nos dias de espera precisava ser liberado. E ela pretendia fazer isso naquela conversa. Tudo o que estava em sua garganta por nove anos seria despejado. E ela não estava se importando se haveria algum dano nos envolvidos.

Quando Edward parou em frente à porta dos Swan na sexta-feira, Bella já o esperava sentada na varanda para evitar qualquer olhar de sua família caso alguém viesse atender a porta para ele. Nos lábios do rapaz havia um sorriso singelo e animador que Bella fez questão de não retribuir.

— Olá. — Ele disse, tentando ser simpático. — Vamos?

— Onde? Eu não preciso sair daqui para conversar com você. — Ela disse, dessa vez sem tentar esconder a amargura que estava sentindo na ponta de sua língua. Edward sentiu diretamente em seu coração a hostilidade, mas resolveu ser paciente. Ele sabia que não iria ser fácil.

— Quero te levar a um lugar. E, por favor, não diga nada antes de chegarmos lá, ok?

Bella queria negar, mas apenas assentiu com a cabeça e começou a segui-lo pelas ruas vazias de Forks. Quando o caminho começou a ficar longo e as árvores mais densas, ela soube exatamente para onde ele estava a levando.

O lugar era um lago descoberto por ambos quando Bella tinha 12 anos. A natureza envolvia toda a margem dele e a passagem que chegava mais próximo da água gelada era a pequena extensão de um cais de madeira, que era bem frágil e não suportaria mais do que o peso dos dois sobre ele. As árvores e plantas por ali eram tão verdes quanto o resto da cidade, mas naquele lugar em especial elas tinham um brilho diferente. Edward costumava dizer a Bella que as estrelas iluminavam mais o lago porque elas adoravam ver o casal feliz, se deliciando com seu brilho. Bella se lembrava de apenas rir e ver o quanto os olhos verdes dele cintilavam quando ele dizia algo bonito.

Os olhos de Edward de repente pareceram tomar o mesmo brilho de anos atrás. Quando ele parou bem no meio da passarela de madeira e se virou para ela, Bella teve a impressão de ver novamente o mesmo garoto sonhador que dizia que a amava ao som dos grilos à noite. Ela se lembrava exatamente de cada detalhe daquele rapaz, e tudo de repente voltou com uma força arrebatadora. Ele ainda era o seu Edward, com sutis diferenças.

No entanto, antes que fizesse alguma besteira, Bella se deu conta do quão esperto ele foi. Edward havia a levado para o lago deles para que ela cedesse aos seus encantos, pois as lembranças que estavam guardadas ali eram especiais. Ele sabia que ela era fraca quando se tratava de sentimentos, e resolveu, mais uma vez, brincar com eles como se fossem simples bolas de borracha.

Bella sentiu seus olhos se inchando com as lágrimas.

— Por que Edward? — Ela declarou com a voz meio embargada. — Por que você simplesmente foi embora? Eu achei naquela época, acreditando em todas as vezes que você disse que me amava, que nós tínhamos algo juntos. E na primeira oportunidade de fugir da cidade chata e úmida, você foi.

"No começo eu tentei te entender. Você não era o único que queria sair de Forks, Edward. Mas a diferença entre nós era que eu queria viver uma nova vida com _você_." — Bella riu, sem humor algum.

— Depois que eu me dei conta de que você não ia mesmo voltar, tudo ficou horrível. Eu não conseguia dormir por sentir falta do seu cheiro e do som da sua risada. Pode parecer idiota Edward, mas eu _amava _você. E com uma intensidade que não tinha tamanho.

"Mas minha vida tinha que seguir. Eu aprendi a amar outra pessoa, Edward. James é ótimo comigo, o melhor homem que eu pude encontrar nessa cidade. Ele é gentil, carinhoso, e me ama. Me ama tanto que eu tenho certeza de que ele não me deixaria com tanta facilidade.

A testa de Edward se franziu. Bella ficou satisfeita com o efeito que suas palavras estavam tendo sobre ele. Apesar de não demonstrar muito, ela sabia que ele estava sentindo pelo menos um pouco daquilo que ela teve que suportar por anos. Era maldoso, mas a cada ruga que aparecia no rosto dele, era um pouco de dor cicatrizada em seu coração.

— E você ainda acha que tem o direito de voltar nove anos depois dizendo que quer conversar? Como se fosse fácil eu simplesmente ignorar todos os meus sentimentos? Você acha que pode simplesmente deixá-los de lado como você já fez antes, não é?

Bella se aproximava cada vez mais de Edward, sentindo lágrimas de ódio descendo pelo seu rosto. As palavras eram cuspidas, uma a uma, numa explosão de fúria que não condizia com a sua personalidade.

— Pois tenha apenas uma certeza, Edward: eu mudei. Posso parecer a mesma menina boba de anos atrás, mas agora eu aprendi a me defender de pessoas como você. Eu não vou ser mais tão ingênua a ponto de acreditar novamente em suas palavras. Chega.

Edward podia sentir a tensão e a hostilidade que vinha do corpo de Bella. Sua posição mostrava o quanto ela estava incomodada de estar ali, mas ao mesmo tempo com uma excitação estranha de descontar ainda mais em Edward. Porém, ela resolveu ficar com a primeira opção, e girou em seus calcanhares, pronta para fugir do lago o mais rápido que podia.

A primeira reação de Edward foi detê-la. Com força, ele agarrou seu pulso, virando o pequeno corpo novamente para o seu, ficando tão próximos a ponto de sentir a respiração rápida e descompassada em seu rosto. Seus olhos imediatamente se encontraram, e por poucos segundos ele pode ver tudo o que se passava naquela cabeça.

Os olhos de Bella sempre foram tão transparentes para Edward. Aquele castanho era a porta de entrada para toda e qualquer dúvida que tivesse em relação aos sentimentos que Bella quisesse esconder. E agora, eles estavam refletindo raiva e frustração, coisas nunca vistas ali.

Ele queria falar tudo o que estava sentindo. Despejar palavras em cima dela também seria uma forma de se libertar e de expor o que ele tinha dentro de si. Mas, olhando para dentro daqueles olhos, Edward se deu conta de que aquele desabafo era necessário. Por mais que ele só visse coisas negativas neles, lá no fundo ele sabia que tinha alívio. E aquele sentimento fez com que ele soltasse o pulso de Bella, a libertando de algo que ia além da barreira física.

E então, o único som que se ouvia eram os passos de Bella sumindo ao longe.

...

O chão do quarto de Bella iria ceder facilmente se ela continuasse com sua caminhada de um lado a outro da parede. Seu coração, inquieto, precisava achar alguma forma para descarregar toda aquela energia estranha que de repente surgiu em seu corpo.

Aqueles olhos, _tão verdes_, não paravam de rondar sua mente, por mais que ela quisesse. A mágoa que vinha neles era para deixá-la pelo menos satisfeita, porque suas palavras fizeram efeito, mas ela não se sentia assim. Por mais ódio que ela tenha declarado a Edward naquela tarde, ela ainda queria abraçá-lo, nem que fosse por apenas um segundo.

Entretanto, Bella tinha consciência de que isso não era algo viável.

Para tentar retirar um pouco da confusão de sua cabeça, Bella resolveu voltar ao lago. Ela sabia que aquele não era o lugar mais propicio para não pensar em Edward, mas aquelas árvores e o som suave da água sempre faziam com que ela refletisse e conseguisse pensar nas coisas com clareza.

Apesar de já estar escuro e meio assustador, Bella sabia cada passo que estava dando. Na medida em que chegava perto do lago, seu corpo e seu coração começavam a reconhecer a paz e serenidade do lugar. O vento estava ligeiramente frio, mas o arrepio que ela sentia era bom. Os grilos, já mais falantes durante a noite, formavam uma melodia que soava tão conhecida aos seus ouvidos que a garota se permitiu fechar os olhos por alguns instantes.

Era de toda essa calma que Bella precisava.

Quando chegou até o pequeno cais, se deu conta de que não estava sozinha. Edward estava sentado nas últimas tabuas da madeira, balançando seus pés como se ainda tivesse cinco anos de idade.

O primeiro pensamento de Bella foi voltar para trás e deixá-lo ali, sem nem ao menos mostrar que esteve tão perto. Porém, um sentimento mais forte fez com que ela estancasse os pés na terra úmida. Apesar de ter dito tudo o que sentia e não ter se arrependido de nenhuma palavra e nem de ter ido embora tão repentinamente, Bella queria saber o que se passava dentro de Edward. Ela podia ter uma noção das inúmeras desculpas que ele poderia dar, mas ainda tinha esperança de que ele a surpreenderia, como sempre fez.

Então, Bella caminhou até ele, se sentando repentinamente ao seu lado. Edward não fez nenhum movimento, mas sentiu a presença de Bella ao seu lado.

Por alguns segundos, os dois ficaram nasmesmas posições: Bella, encarando o lago a sua frente, tentando acompanhar as pequenas ondulações dele na pouca quantia de luz disponível; Edward, balançando seus pés, se distraindo com o movimento praticamente inconsciente de seu corpo.

Até que Bella resolveu levantar os olhos e encará-lo. E para sua surpresa, ela viu uma gota tão límpida quanto à água daquele lago escorrendo lentamente pelo rosto de Edward.

Edward estava ali no lago pelo mesmo motivo que Bella: para pensar. Na verdade, ele não havia ido embora logo depois dela sair correndo daquela forma depois de todo seu desabafo. Ele simplesmente ficou zanzando pelo lugar, resgatando as lembranças, uma por uma, como forma de acreditar que aquilo não foi em vão.

Quando anoiteceu, ele resolveu se sentar e acalmar os ânimos. Encarando a água límpida que oscilava com a leve brisa, ele se dava conta de todas as coisas que havia perdido não agora, mas sim há nove anos: o sorriso encantador e tímido de Bella; o rubor de sua bochecha quando ela ficava acanhada com algum elogio; o quanto suas mãos eram quentes e aconchegantes junto das suas; o quanto seus lábios eram macios e ao mesmo tempo suculentos ao lhe proporcionar um beijo.

E quando sentiu o ar mudar ao seu lado com a presença de alguém, ele sabia que era ela. E naquele momento também percebeu que lágrimas, tão silenciosas quanto os movimentos de Bella, desciam traiçoeiras por seu rosto.

O silêncio envolvia ambos como algo denso e impenetrável. Não era fácil para Bella ver Edward naquela situação, tão vulnerável. Ao mesmo tempo não era nada agradável para ele ter o motivo de suas lágrimas sentada ao seu lado. Era uma tensão palpável, porém, nenhum deles queria quebrá-la. Apesar de todo o desabafo de Bella, os pontos ainda não haviam sido ligados; faltavam motivos e explicações para o que aconteceu entre aquele casal; faltava a iniciativa de um dos dois para que a bolha gerada entre eles se desfizesse sem nenhum dano maior.

E então, tudo foi finalmente rompido quando Bella alcançou a mão de Edward e a apertou com força.

...

— Você se lembra da noite em que dançamos aqui? — Edward perguntou, com um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

Bella se lembrava daquela noite como se tivesse a vivenciado há dias atrás. Edward e ela estavam prontos para ir ao Baile de formatura dele. Quando chegaram à porta do salão de festas e viram todos aqueles balões prata e a música alta demais que atormentava todo o quarteirão, mudaram de destino. Eles se encaminharam para o lago, o lugar que realmente pertencia aos dois.

Edward a tirou para dançar. Apesar de não ter música alguma, o som dos grilos serviu como uma melodia perfeita para a harmonia criada entre seus corpos. O vento balançava o vestido de Bella, que tinha um tom de azul semelhante ao que ela usava naquele momento. O barulho leve das pequenas ondas adicionava uma paz estranha à melodia praticamente silenciosa. O sussurro de Edward, dizendo que a amava, completou com maestria uma das melhores noites da vida de Bella.

Saindo de seus devaneios, Bella se deu conta de que Edward havia levantado e estendia a mão direita em sua direção. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, questionando o gesto, mas ele apenas continuou a encarando com o sorriso tímido ainda preso em seus lábios.

Apesar de se sentir completamente tentada a aceitar a oferta, Bella tinha uma hesitação dentro de si. Talvez permitir a recordações desses momentos especiais ao lado de Edward não fosse algo correto. Se ela aceitasse, estaria contradizendo suas palavras de mais cedo, que apresentaram exatamente a sua determinação de não mais ceder.

Porém, seu autocontrole era um tanto quanto medíocre. Bella sucumbiu no momento em que encarou aqueles olhos verdes bem no fundo. Se levantando, ela agarrou sua mão, não resistindo em exibir também um sorriso em seus lábios.

Encaminhando-se para o centro da pequena ponte de madeira, Edward puxou Bella para si. Suas mãos lentamente enlaçaram sua cintura, deslizando para próximo da base de sua coluna. Instintivamente, Bella enlaçou suas mãos em torno do pescoço de Edward, e seus dedos se encaminharam para os fios de sua nuca, os acariciando em círculos lentos. A cabeça de Bella aos poucos foi repousando sobre o peito de Edward e ela se permitiu respirar fundo. _Aquele _cheiro a invadiu com força.

O corpo de Edward começou a oscilar lentamente, levando o de Bella no mesmo ritmo. Enterrando seu rosto por entre os cachos castanhos da moça, ele se permitiu respirar também o perfume que lhe fazia tanta falta. Edward fechou seus olhos, apreciando pelo tempo que tinha a presença dela.

Aquela era sua deixa. Ele tinha que dizer agora o que o afligia. Porém, ela o distraia. Era tão bom sentir o contato de suas peles novamente. Ele ainda se sentia inebriado por aquele cheiro característico dela, uma mistura de flores como frésias e seus tão amados jasmins.

— Sinto tanta falta da sua pele, de seu cheiro... — As palavras saíram de seus lábios, inconscientemente, enquanto ele pressionava os dedos contra a pele de Bella.

Edward sentiu Bella ficar tensa em seus braços. Seus dedos pararam de se mexer, e eles fizeram menção em sair do contato com sua pele.

— Edward, não...

— Por favor Bella, me deixa continuar. Eu preciso.

Apesar de ainda estar um pouco tensa, Bella não se afastou mais de Edward. Mesmo achando essa atitude meio arriscada, ela resolveu ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, já que isso havia a incomodado a tarde inteira. Paciente, ela esperou ele respirar fundo e começar a falar.

— Primeiramente, eu queria que você soubesse que eu não me arrependo de ter saído de Forks, Bella. — Ele pôde sentir o choque dela com suas palavras, mas continuou. — A única coisa de que me arrependo é de não ter levado você junto comigo.

"Eu achei que o amor era passageiro, que quando eu estivesse longe, eu esqueceria facilmente de você. Eu até cheguei a viver um tempo assim, sem me importar com ele. Mas chegou um momento em que eu me dei conta de que eu não podia simplesmente ignorá-lo."

Edward respirou fundo, utilizando as frésias de Bella como combustível para continuar seu desabafo.

— Eu sabia que não seria fácil estar aqui de novo. Que a primeira coisa que eu receberia seria um fora, junto com todo o seu ódio. Mas eu vi que apesar disso, eu tinha que tentar. Tinha que valer a pena pelo menos ouvir sua voz e sentir seus cheiro novamente.

Lentamente, Edward se afastou de Bella. Segurando seu rosto entre suas mãos, ele fez com que ela o encarasse, enquanto ele mesmo se permitia mergulhar naquele castanho que parecia infinito. Sua pele, tão branca, faiscava na pouca luz que a lua emitia sobre eles. Seus lábios pareciam estar meio trêmulos, mas ele preferiu não criar nenhuma esperança com esse pequeno detalhe.

— Eu poderia implorar de joelhos para que você voltasse para mim, mas não vou fazer isso. Sei que você fez suas escolhas, e que elas são o melhor para você. — Ele respirou fundo, mais uma vez. — Mas Bella, eu não quero nunca que você esqueça: eu amei você quando você era apenas aquela menina pequena etímida que me encarou quando cheguei a Forks; eu amei no dia em que você se tornou uma mulher, finalmente abrindo meus olhos para a realidade; e eu amo você hoje: uma mulher que se tornou tão madura e decidida de suas atitudes. Essa mulher, que apesar de tudo, ainda tem a inocência e a doçura em seus olhos.

"Eu não posso te pedir mais nada. Somente que você me perdoe. E que você esteja consciente do quanto eu te amo."

Suas mãos não se separaram do rosto de Bella. Ela ainda o encarava, tentando absorver cada palavra que foi dita. Edward tirou um grande peso de seus ombros, mas estava mesmo satisfeito com o fato de que tudo o que era necessário, havia sido dito. Ele não se importava que suas palavras não tivessem saído da forma que ele havia ensaiado durante toda essa semana. Ele se importava apenas com o brilho dos olhos dela, que parecia ter mudado.

De repente, seus olhos se desviaram mais uma vez para os lábios de Bella. Ali, a luz da lua, eles pareciam ainda mais atrativos do que em todas as outras vezes em que ele havia os encarado.

Ele sabia que o que estava prestes a fazer poderia se tornar a maior besteira de todas, mas não hesitou. Seu rosto se inclinou e em uma fração de segundos sua boca estava grudada a de Bella.

Era apenas um toque de lábios. Sem línguas ou movimentos, o beijo era tudo que ambos precisavam para matar a saudade de ter sido separados por tanto tempo.

Cedo demais, Edward se afastou. Bella ainda permanecia de olhos fechados, com os lábios entreabertos, e ele se deu esse pequeno tempo para admirar o rosto de sua menina novamente.

Então, lentamente, ele soltou seu rosto. Seus olhos se abriram em surpresa, mas a única coisa que Bella conseguiu focalizar foi Edward caminhando para longe dela.

...

A imagem que Bella via no espelho parecia cansada. Apesar de ter dormido relativamente bem devido os acontecidos da noite anterior, seus olhos pareciam trazer uma carga enorme de emoções referentes ao casamento. Ansiedade. Arrependimento. Culpa. Esperança. Dúvida.

— Eu sabia que você não tinha entendido quando eu disse pra você descansar ontem não é Bella?

Alice, a pequena mulher de cabelos curtos e negros, olhos furtivos e personalidade incomparável encarava o mesmo reflexo de Bella com uma carranca no rosto. Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam e Bella sabia que receberia uma enxurrada de perguntas dentro de alguns segundos.

— Eu dormi, ok? Só estou ansiosa. — Bella anunciou, dizendo nada mais do que a verdade.

— E essa ansiedade tem nome. E cabelos cor de cobre e bagunçados também.

Bella encarou Alice pelo espelho, refletindo agora a carranca que a amiga havia lhe dado há segundos atrás.

— Não tem porque negar, Bella. Você passou a semana inteira agitada por causa daquele homem levando e trazendo cadeiras pelo seu quintal. E provavelmente algo que você não vai me contar aconteceu ontem à noite.

Desde que conheceu Alice — um pouco após Edward ter saído de Forks —, Bella soube que aquela menina era especial. Com seu jeito espontâneo, Alice conquistava qualquer pessoa com meia dúzia de palavras e um sorriso encantador. E a amizade que ela ofereceu a Bella quando tudo parecia estar desmoronando foi o que deu forças a ela para continuar seguindo. Foi Alice quem incentivou Bella a abrir a floricultura. Foi Alice que deu o suporte necessário para o casamento. Foi Alice que estava ali, nos momentos de sorrisos e nos de lágrimas.

Bella devia tanto a ela.

— Eu estou confusa. — Ela declarou a Alice, desta vez se virando para a amiga em vez de olhá-la pelo espelho.

Alice virou o corpo de Bella na posição anterior, mandou Bella fechar os olhos, e começou a trabalhar sobre a pele da amiga. Um silêncio que deixou a morena ainda mais ansiosa se instalou, e enquanto as mãos pequenas e ágeis de Alice passeavam por seu rosto, Bella podia ouvir a respiração compassada de Alice. Ela sabia que, depois de um momento de reflexão, a resposta estaria na ponta da língua da amiga.

— Primeira coisa: você não pode negar o fato de que Edward está ainda mais bonito do que ele era antigamente.

Bella iria abrir a boca, mas sabia que não adiantava discordar. No momento em que colocou os olhos novamente em Edward, ela se deu conta do quão melhor ele parecia estar ao entrar naquele dia na floricultura. Seus músculos pareciam estar mais acentuados, seu cabelo mais revolto do que nunca. O sorriso parecia o mesmo, um ativador de batimentos cardíacos. E seus olhos. Sempre _tão _verdes.

— E Bella, você ainda o ama. Eu vi o quanto você sofreu quando ele foi embora, e aquele canalha merece sofrer por ter feito aquilo com você, mas eu também pude ver nesses dias que ele está arrependido. E vi também que você parece sempre dar um passo na direção de James, mas na verdade está querendo dar dois na direção de Edward.

"Eu não quero te influenciar. Você é bem grande e sabe das suas atitudes. Eu quero dizer o que eu estou vendo, e o que eu vejo ainda é a Bella que tem um coração bondoso, que quer sacrificar a sua felicidade para não estragar a de outro alguém. Mas Bella, nós temos que pensar um pouco em nós mesmos. Egoísmo faz bem pra alma de vez em quando."

As mãos de Alice cessaram juntamente com suas abriu os olhos e deu de cara com o sorriso doce de Alice. Ela foi tomada por uma súbita vontade de agarrar o pescoço da amiga, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso, viu a baixinha caminhando até o vestido de Bella que estava estendido sobre a cama de solteiro da garota.

Então, se levantando, ela olhou para o tecido branco, encarando os bordados feitos com tanto carinho para aquela ocasião. Eles pareciam tão frágeis, dando a impressão de estar a ponto de se arrebentar em qualquer movimento brusco.

Seu coração parecia estar nas mesmas condições.

...

Bella podia ouvir o murmúrio das pessoas dentro da capela. Seus braços estavam agarrados firmemente aos de seu pai, Charlie Swan, que parecia estar tremendo mais do que ela. Seus olhos, focados no chão, encaravam o tapete vermelho repleto de pétalas de rosas, que logo seriam pisoteadas pelo sapato branco, perigoso e apertado que ela usava.

— Você está pronta, Bells?

A pergunta ecoou em sua mente, não obtendo resposta imediata. Bella achava que estava pronta há dias atrás. A ideia de compartilhar um lar e todos os seus sentimentos com um outro alguém era viável e até confortável. Suas responsabilidades aumentariam, mas elas não seriam tão difíceis com outra pessoa para dividi-las. A solidão praticamente não existiria mais. Uma futura família parecia um sonho a ser realizado em breve.

Mas essas certezas já não eram tão nítidas agora.

Bella não gostava dessas dúvidas. Elas pairavam sobre sua mente como pesadas nuvens de chuva, prestes a desabar e fazer um belo estrago sobre tudo. Na realidade, ela sentia uma garoa fina já caindo dessas nuvens. Algo sutil, mas que fazia com que a garantia do seguro e certo não parecesse assim tão longa.

Porém, Bella conseguia ignorar a garoa. Ela não era forte o suficiente para fazê-la correr a procura de abrigo. Ela iria se molhar um pouco, mas nada que causasse danos maiores como uma grande tempestade causaria.

— Estou pronta. — ela respondeu ao seu pai, levantando a cabeça.

Bella somente esperava que a nuvem não aparecesse na cerimônia.

...

A marcha nupcial começou e Bella iniciou a sua caminhada lenta em direção ao altar. Sua cabeça estava erguida agora, e seus passos pareciam ser um pouco mais confiantes do que o normal.

Edward estava do lado de fora, observando ela entrar.

Sua noite não havia sido das melhores. Apesar de ter conseguido cumprir parte de seu objetivo, Edward se sentia ansioso demais para saber se Bella iria fazer com que a outra parte se concretizasse. As esperanças dele haviam crescido naquele beijo, mas ter de esperar toda uma noite para saber as consequências dele estava sendo algo torturante.

Naquela manhã, depois das poucas horas que conseguiu fechar os olhos, Edward prestou amaior atenção na casa vizinha. Ele esperava ouvir alguma agitação, algum sinal de que a harmonia havia sido quebrada, de que algo não estivesse se encaixando.

Mas a única coisa que ele identificou foi os gritos de Renée, mãe de Bella, mandando os garçons posicionarem as toalhas de forma correta nas mesas.

Apesar de ser decepcionante ver a mulher que ele amava subindo ao altar com outro, Edward resolveu aparecer na cerimônia, afinal, ele havia sido convidado. Não iria causar nenhum tumulto, nem ao menos estragar a felicidade de ninguém. Ele queria apenas estar lá e ver como Bella poderia ficar magnífica como noiva.

E foi isso que ele comprovou quando chegou à pequena capela onde seria o casamento. Bella ainda não havia entrado, e estava visivelmente tensa, com a cabeça baixa, um sinal de que estava pensando. Charlie, em seu charmoso smoking alugado, parecia tão tenso quanto ela, o que fez Edward esboçar um sorriso. O chefe Swan sempre parecia tão durão, mas em situações emocionais ele se mostrava mais frágil do que todos.

E, apesar de ver somente suas costas, Edward viu o quão linda Bella estava.

Ele esperou pacientemente a entrada da noiva antes de entrar pela capela. Ficando ao fundo, ele tinha uma visão perfeita do altar. Naquele momento Edward se deu conta de que não sabia a razão certa de estar ali. Não seria algo martirizante ver outro homem colocar a aliança naqueles dedos que um dia já estiveram tão presos as suas mãos?

Seria algo ruim sim, mas, talvez, ele merecesse. Ele se deu conta de que aquela minúscula dor em seu coração, que parecia se expandir a cada palavra do pastor, não era nada comparado ao que Bella sentiu durante esses anos de abandono. Seria como uma troca. Era a vez dele de sofrer.

Então, no momento em que eles estavam prontos para colocar as alianças, Edward virou as costas para Bella e partiu para longe dela, pela terceira e última vez.

...

Aquele altar parecia um lugar _tão_ errado.

O pastor estava dizendo intermináveis palavras que não faziam sentido algum para Bella. James estava ao seu lado, com um sorriso cravado em seus lábios. Todos pareciam sorrir, admirando o casal que logo se tornaria apenas um pelas leis da igreja. As alianças estavam prontas, somente esperando para estarem no anelar esquerdo de Bella daqui alguns minutos.

Porém, para ela, nada disso fazia sentido.

Quando ela caminhou pelo corredor da capela, com o braço de Charlie preso ao seu com ainda mais força, Bella se viu a procura de um par de olhos. Toda aquela certeza que ela teve nos instantes antes de adentrar pela capela havia sido jogada para cima e embaralhadas como uma grande pilha de papeis inúteis. Ela se viu desejando que Edward estivesse ali, pronto para impedir que ela fizesse o que estava prestes a fazer.

Mas ele não estava lá. Entre tantos rostos conhecidos, não havia aquele que ela tanto almejava.

Então, suas esperanças se esvaíram. Ela se permitiu ser colocada ao lado de James, e até esboçou um sorriso quando ele a admirou com tanto carinho. Sua mão estava presa a dele, e seus dedos não estavam mais trêmulos. Ela ainda queria fazer algo, mas o combustível para que ela tivesse forças para fazer não estava presente.

Até ela ouvir um ruído.

O pastor havia feito uma pequena pausa para que eles se virassem frente a frente para a entrega das alianças. Naquele momento, quando Bella virou seu corpo e encarou o sorriso radiante de James, ela ouviu um barulho que ela sabia ser familiar.

As famílias de Edward e Bella não eram religiosas, mas faziam questão de ir ao culto no domingo de manhã, arrastando ambos para a ladainha do pastor também. Todos na cidade faziam do culto um momento para mostrarem a elegância que não estava presente nos dias de semana, e com eles não era diferente. De cabelo arrumado e roupas limpas, eles iam impecáveis para a capela mais frequentada da cidade.

Não _tão_ impecáveis. Edward odiava veemente o sapato de verniz que sua mãe havia lhe comprado especialmente para os cultos. Por mais que dona Esme insistisse que ele usasse, Edward a ignorava e colocava seu tênis surrado, o mesmo que utilizava para jogar futebol aos sábados.E sempre que ele e Bella entravam juntos na capela, o seu tênis emitia um barulho que fazia com que todos se virassem para encarar os dois entrando na igreja.

E, quando Bella estava prestes a colocar a aliança no dedo, ela ouviu o ruído. E soube, no mesmo instante, que aquele era o par de tênis surrado de Edward saindo da capela.

Sua cabeça se virou em direção à porta da capela, e imediatamente um nó profundo surgiu em sua garganta ao ver as costas de Edward se afastando mais a cada passo barulhento.

Seus olhos provavelmente estavam assustados, pois James levantou uma sobrancelha, confuso, quando Bella voltou a encará-lo. O pastor já havia começado a recitar as mesmas palavras tão clichês, que provavelmente fariam Bella lacrimejar em uma ocasião normal.

E aquela ocasião não era normal. Não enquanto o que Bella mais sentia não era alegria de estar se casando, mas sim a dor de ver que a oportunidade de ter Edward em suas mãos novamente estava se esvaindo por seus dedos.

De repente, suas mãos puxaram as de James, causando um súbito susto nele e no pastor. O olhar dele parecia aterrorizado, mas Bella sabia que os seus olhos estavam ainda mais aflitos. Todos na capela perceberam que algo estava errado, e os murmúrios de mais cedo voltaram, parecendo ainda mais altos.

Bella simplesmente ignorou.

— Desculpe James, não posso fazer isso. — Ela disse, apertando as mãos dele com mais força.

— Bella, o que aconteceu?

— Não posso me casar com você. — Ela respirou fundo, tentando poupar James ao máximo da dor. —Eu não estou atrás de um par de sapatos de verniz, mas sim atrás de um par de tênis.

E com isso, Bella levantou seu vestido e saiu correndo pelo corredor da capela.

Ela pôde ouvir as conversas se transformando em exclamações exaltadas, o que fez com que um sorriso genuíno se abrisse em seus lábios. Então, logo que ela chegou até a calçada, tirou seus sapatos incômodos e voltou a correr com a maior velocidade que conseguia alcançar.

Bella tinha sorte de a capela ser a poucos quarteirões de sua casa — da casa de Edward. Quando ela dobrou a esquina, pôde ver o porta-malas do carro de Edward sendo fechados por aquelas mãos grandes. Com o fôlego que ainda lhe restava, Bella correu, torcendo para que chegasse até o carro antes que ele desse a partida.

Para sua sorte, Edward se deu conta de que havia alguém quase sem fôlego chamando fracamente seu nome.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Ele perguntou surpreso ao ver Bella ofegante, com os olhos castanhos mais brilhantes do que nunca.

— Eu não posso me casar. — Ela declarou, encarando Edward enquanto se sentia em êxtase por ter chegado a tempo.

— Por quê? — Ele parecia confuso, mas um pequeno sorriso já brotava no canto de seus lábios.

— Porque eu simplesmente amo você.

Antes de Edward responder, Bella soltou seu vestido e se jogou nos braços dele, grudando seus lábios com uma força descomunal. Dada a situação, o beijo tinha que ser calmo e apaixonado, mas a necessidade de fazer com que ele acontecesse era maior do que qualquer coisa. Suas línguas se chocavam, competindo por espaço. As mãos de Edward agarravam a cintura de Bella, enquanto as dela seguravam com força seus ombros, fazendo com que o espaço entre seus corpos fosse mínimo.

Ao se separarem, Bella descansou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Edward. Ele se permitiu ficar ainda mais próximo e inspirar o cheiro dela. O perfume de jasmins o acalmava.

— Posso somente saber por que a senhorita demorou tanto para reconhecer que me ama? — Edward perguntou curioso, com as mãos ainda presas na cintura fina de Bella.

— Eu precisava de um incentivo. Acho que seus tênis ajudaram. — Ela sorriu, e ele levantou uma sobrancelha, confuso.

— Eu achei que você não viria. — Ele declarou com sinceridade, fazendo o coração de Bella se apertar um pouco.

—Eu também achei. — Ela disse, sorrindo. — Mas nunca é tarde demais.

O sorriso que Edward deu não cabia em sua boca. Agora, ele realmente pôde ver que tudo ficaria bem.

* * *

**N/A:** Depois de muitos dias suados, a one finalmente saiu! Bem, primeiramente eu queria agradecer mais uma vez a Carine e a Bia, por que, se não fosse por elas, essa one não estaria pronta.

E pra acabar com o mistério... tirei a **Giulia Lacerda**! Nunca falei com ela, mas espero que ela goste da one que eu fiz com carinho e com um suor danado. Eu utilizei a música **Always, do Bon Jovi **para me inspirar.

E, caso alguém tenha ficado curioso, deixo aqui embaixo o link das fotos dos Jasmins e do lugar no qual eu me inspirei para fazer o lago onde os dois se encontravam.

Jamins: http:(/) (/)images(/)

Lago: http:(/) . (/)-BuiOVQdkhKs(/)TfpyFNDWUOI(/)AAAAAAAABBo(/)8LXpp5k78X8(/)s1600(/)Bosque+lago_.jpg

Bem, espero que tenham gostado, e reviews são sempre bem vindas!


End file.
